Was It That Unexpected?
by Jodie.Anne.Weasley
Summary: What is going to happen when Malfoy becomes Head Boy and Hermione becomes Head Girl and have to live together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Harry Potter, J.K Rowling has that pleasure.**

Chapter 1

We once again sat in the compartments of the train we have all come to know and love for most likely the last time. Harry, Ron and I were just sitting enjoying each others company because after all Harry hadn't been allowed out of the Dursley's sight all summer. Year 7, our last year and we all knew it and dreaded the years to come when we all wouldn't be in each others company every single day. But I knew Harry, Ron and I would make the most of it at every chance we got. Breaking the silence I decided to speak.

"So Ron, what did you do all summer?"

"Well I helped Fred and George start up their new joke shop in hogsmeade." He sounded very proud of himself. At that point in time a brown and white owl made itself known at the compartment window. Harry opened the window for the owl and it flew straight over me, dropped a letter and flew straight back out again. The letter was addressed to me and I opened it quickly wondering what it would be about. It read:

'_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_This year you have been appointed the role of Head Girl and I would like you to join the Head Boy in the leader's cabin._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster'_

"Harry, Ron. I am Head Girl." I exclaimed rather excitedly

"Congratulations Hermione!" Said Harry.

"Yeah you deserve it after all the work you do!"

"Thanks guys, but well now I need to go meet the Head Boy In the leader's cabin." You could see their faces fall slightly at this. "Wish me luck." There were murmurs of good luck as I left the compartment.

I knew where the prefect compartment was from looking at it longingly since second grade. I know, I know, WEIRDO. But I had always wanted to be head girl and now I am. Lost in my thoughts, I obviously wasn't watching where I was going and I crashed into something hard. The person instinctively wrapped their arms around my waist, to catch me, and I felt like I belonged there. I looked up and my eyes were met with piercing silver ones. I knew it was too good to be true. But I was surprised when he didn't drop me and instead put me back on my feet. He left and I watched his back in shock as he turned the corner. Or so I thought.

"You coming Granger?" He stuck his head back around the corner and I quickly followed.

Once I had stood inside the cabin, I was met with Professor McGonagall and none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I trust you have enjoyed your trip so far? And I am pleased to tell you that Mr. Malfoy and yourself are Head Boy and Girl this year. After dinner, when we arrive at the school, I will go through all you duties and show you where you will be staying this year. Professor McGonagall announced. I will now leave you and I expect you to change into your robes and get accustomed to each other; seeing as you will be living with each other." With that she left.

"Lets get this straight, Granger. When you are with me, you don't talk to me, you don't look at me, you don't think of me, got that?" He also left, I assumed, to change into his robes.

The rest of the train ride went slowly and not once did Malfoy return. In a way I was happy he didn't come back, and I was also disappointed and I couldn't understand why.

Once the train arrived in Hogsmeade station, I met up with Harry and Ron and explained what happened. To say they were shocked was a massive understatement.

"WHAT?" Ron was overreaction just a tad. "MALFOY CAN'T BE HEAD BOY!"

"Why not?"

"CAUSE, CAUSE, HE'S MALFOY!"

"Ronald, that is not a good explanation."

"YES IT IS!"

"Ron, just calm down. Obviously Dumbledore did this, and who knows why." Harry tried to reason. He was in a much better mood after I told him. He always was. Ron could never be in control of his anger.

"Alright Harry, but I am still not happy with it." Ron voice came out surprisingly calm, but we didn't try to question it. We made our way over to the carriages and to everyone else they pulled themselves, but to us, they were pulled by Thestrals. Thestrals could only be seen by people who have seen death. Two years ago we all witnessed Sirius Black's death, Harry's godfather's death.

The Great Hall, as usual, was decorated more than necessary. Dumbledore, as he made his way up to the podium looked very grave.

"Students, I am very sorry to say, that although Voldemort is dead, it doesn't mean there isn't going to be trouble caused by his loyal Death Eaters. You see students; the Death Eaters are going to avenge their master's death. There have already been incidents where the Death eaters have placed attacks on some small businesses," He said. Harry, Ron and I shared worried looks. No doubt, the Death eaters were going to come after Harry and if they couldn't get directly to Harry, they would most likely get to him through Ron and I.

"We will most definitely need to keep an eye on Malfoy," I said. Our heads instinctively snapped towards the Slytherin table. Our eyes roamed up and down the table but we couldn't see Malfoy. We looked back at each other, worried.

Harry Ron and I stood up interrupting Dumbledore's warm welcome speech. He paused-

"Is there something wrong?" We had the decency to look embarrassed, not to mention we could hear the snickering of the Slytherins behind us. We mumbled 'no Professor' and sat down.

"As I was saying, 1st years go to anyone for help as to where to go, I am sure everyone would be kind enough to help you." Professor Dumbledore said looking pointedly at the Slytherins. As soon as he finished, the magnificent feast came into view. You could hear the collective gasps coming from the first years' mouths. I smiled remembering myself feeling the exact same way when I was in my first year. I stood up again trying to get Ron and Harry up with me, but as soon as they saw the food, they didn't notice anything about the world around them, meaning me. _Looks like I am going to find Malfoy myself._ I barely got a couple of feet out of the big, oak doors before I was stopped.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger! Where are you going?" Professor McGonagall waited for an answer. When she didn't get one she continued. "Well, lets go get Mr. Malfoy and I will go through everything you need to know." We walked back into the Great Hall, towards the Slytherin table. Most of the school was watching us approach the table. Two Gryffindors walking towards a whole table of Slytherins equalled GOSSIP, well mostly for Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Parvati and Lavender can change any story they see or hear into something else or make up a new part of the story.

_**Flashback**_

_God Ron didn't have to be so mean. I was only correcting him so he could get the levitating charm right. I know I shouldn't be crying. I know everybody thinks that first years are small and inferior, but I just can't help it._

"_Hey guys, look its her. She is so red I can't tell. I heard Ron Weasley slapped her after she corrected him." Hey isn't that Lavender Brown, she is in Gryffindor too isn't she…..?_

_**End Flashback**_

I was broken out of my reverie when McGonagall walked away with Malfoy in tow, leaving me standing near the Slytherins. I quickly caught up. It was silent for most of the way and after turning yet another corner Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a painting of a bunch of wizards around a table playing Exploding Snap.]

"Good evening Minerva." One short balding wizard greeted. After that there were more good evenings from the rest of them. But before I could hear Professor McGonagall's reply, I noticed that the painting that I was standing in front of was the only one in the whole corridor.

"Good evening gentlemen. Oliphontis." Professor McGonagall said.

"Your wish is our command." All the wizards said at once. The painting swung back to reveal a doorway. We stepped through and were met with an amazing sight.

Black and silver were the first things I saw until I stepped further into the room, where in a corner a small, warm fire sat spitting flames about in the soot covered fireplace. The room was decked in mostly black painted wood furniture with silver furnishings. Around the fire sat one lounge and two arm chairs opposite each other with a table in the middle. _I will spend most of my time there._ On the wall opposite the doorway was two archways, leading us to our rooms. To the right was a larger and higher table with a small kitchen, all still in silver and black. Professor McGonagall lead us over to the fireplace and made us sit down. She told us how we had to patrol every night with the prefects and we could deduct points if we need to. Malfoy smirked at that.

"I will meet with you tomorrow night with the prefects to discuss patrols and upcoming events." With that the transfiguration teacher stood up and left. Silently I got up and walked up the first corridor, leading to the rooms, hoping I got the right one. Guessing it was right, since it was purple (I didn't know if Malfoy liked purple or not) I got ready for bed and had a proper look around the room.

Smack bang in the middle was a mahogany coloured wood four poster bed with a lavender coloured quilt and pillows with black embroidered flowers and vines. Next to it about a meter away was a large, dark coloured wood wardrobe with a full length mirror on it. Next to the door stood a chest-of-drawers and in the other corner of the room, next to another door, was a study table. Curious as to where the door lead to, I walked through and found myself in a very spacious blue and white tile bathroom. To the left a shower combined with a bath, to the right a toilet and in the middle a sink with a large mirror hanging on the wall over it. Walking back into the room, I found Malfoy standing there, looking around and smirking. To say I was furious was a massive understatement.

"MALFOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. If I was I would be richer than the queen!**

_Last chapter:_

_Walking back into the room I found Malfoy standing there, looking around and smirking. To say I was furious was a massive understatement._

_ "MALFOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" _

Chapter 2

"Just checking out the scenery, which isn't that fabulous to be honest." He said calmly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IF YOU DON'T GET OUT IN 5 SECONDS, I WILL GET GINNY ON YOU WITH THE BAT-BOGEY-HEX!" With Ginny famous for her bat-bogey-hex, it had of course reached the Slytherin Prince's ears, so therefore it resulted in him bolting out of the room. I didn't relax until I heard the satisfying slam of Malfoy's bedroom door. I looked over to the clock I had brought with me from home. 11:45pm said the flashing red light. I nearly fainted. It was the first day of classes tomorrow and I was still up. I stumbled over to my bed and got snuggled up and fell asleep instantly.

_Ugh…what time is it…..11:00! Potions started an hour ago….it's double potions too._

I scrambled out of bed and got dressed not even bothering to look at my reflection. I threw everything I had into my bag, not knowing what I needed, ran into the common room, grabbed an apple and raced out of the dorm.

"GRANGER, COME BACK!" Malfoy shouted down the hall.

"NOT NOW MALFOY I'M LA…hey wait a second. How come you're still here?"

"Come back and I'll explain. I don't really feel like shouting down a hall to a mudblood." His voice echoed off the walls. I walked back up the corridor, a little frazzled, looking at Malfoy skeptically.

"You sure clean up well, don't you Granger?" Malfoy snickered.

"Just shut up and tell me what you need to tell me." I said, irritated.

"McGonagall came this morning a told me that Dumbledore wants us to patrol the halls today to make sure there is nobody skipping classes." He explained.

"I don't believe you." I said. He mumbled something incoherently under his breath.

"McGonagall wrote a note because she thought you might not believe me." He has over a piece of not well looked after parchment.

'_Miss Granger,_

_Professor Dumbledore has asked me to inform you that _

_yourself and Mr. Malfoy are to skip all classes and patrol _

_the halls all day._

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress'_

_Oh My God…..I am going to be so behind on all my classes just for walking around with Malfoy. I mean can't he manage on his own without my help…..but then again who would help the 1__st__ year Hufflepuffs that he would pick on…I guess I am not going to classes today._

"When do we start patrol?" I asked Malfoy, as nicely as I could manage.

"12:30, straight after lunch." He said offhandedly. Having half an hour I decided to fix up my appearance by going and having a shower. When I was done I got dressed again, put a drying charm on my hair and threw it up into a bun. Going back into my room, I fixed up the mess I made before when I was rushing about. Going out into the common room, for the second time that morning, I saw Malfoy sitting there looking perfect the way his hair fell over his eyes and his eyebrows crumpled when he was thinking hard. STOP! Bad Hermione. Very bad Hermione. He is an arrogant, icky Slytherin. Yuck!

Draco P.O.V

I heard movement behind me and I saw the mudblood standing there staring at me.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer. Anyway its 12 we should be going down to lunch."

_God, why did Granger have to be a mudblood? She is top in everything besides D.A.D.A. Potter takes that one. God, father is pressuring me into beating granger but she studies every bloody second of the day. How am I supposed to beat that?_

I snuck a quick glance at her. She bit her lip in concentration and her eyebrows furrowed, thinking. Her hair fell over her pretty face…_Wait, WHAT? What are you thinking Draco, get over yourself. Granger is filthy mudblood._

"What's wrong Malfoy? Looks like you have seen Voldemort return or something." Granger said.

"What did I say about talking, looking and thinking about me, or has that already been erased from your mind?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." She said in a small voice.

_Why does she always have to notice everything?_

Hermione P.O.V

The Great Hall was packed by the time we reached it. Malfoy left to the Slytherin table wordlessly.

" 'Mione, o'er 'ere." Ron yelled with a mouthful of food. Typical Ron can't go a couple of minutes without food. I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down in between Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Hermione. An owl came for you this morning." Harry handed over an envelope.

Draco P.O.V

Frustrated at Granger I didn't have anything I could do to her but glare. If I hexed her she would know it was me, because it came from this direction and the Hufflepuffs wouldn't do it and the other Slytherins were talking so, it would have to be me. Watching her with fascination and pure loathing I saw her open a letter Potter gave her. Confusion was clearly written on her face and it only intensified once she had read the letter. She read the letter and re-read the letter over and over again. I could feel myself getting confused. She suddenly looked up. I followed her gaze. _ Dumbledore? Why would she be looking at Dumbledore?_ He winked at her and as I looked back I could still see she was as confused as ever. I could not help but smirk at her. Feeling my gaze on her, Hermione looked up. Her eyes met mine. My chest clenched. I tried to shrug the feeling off, but it was still there.

"Hey Draco, the mudbloods looking at you." One of the knuckleheads, Goyle, said.

"I know that you knucklehead." I spat back. I was in a foul mood because of Granger.

"Then why don't you do something about Drakiepoo?" Pansy said starting to stroke my arm. _ I swear she can't take a hint._

"Get off of me, Parkinson." I spat. She looked taken aback and pouted.

"But Drakie…."

"Don't call me that." I spat again, interrupting her.

"Don't let that filthy mudblood get to you Draco. I know it must be hard living with her, dirtying up the place, but you can't let it get to you." She said sincerely.

"I know that Pansy, now get off." I said eerily calm. Finally Pansy got enough sense to get off and stay off. Turning my attention back to Granger I saw she was standing up, ready to leave. She walked out of the Great Hall and I followed, to see what she was up to.

Hermione P.O.V

I was making my way to the library when I heard something behind me. I turned around and found Malfoy leaning on the wall, smirking. With a sigh I spoke.

"What do you want Malfoy?" _ Get straight to the point, Hermione._

"Well granger, if you didn't have a memory span of a fish, then you would have remembered that we need to patrol the halls…_together_." He said, stressing the word together. With Malfoy smirking I facepalmed myself.

"Can I please go to library to drop off some books and pick up some more for my studying? Please?" I pleaded. Yes, I know pleading with Malfoy, but I had to get my books to be able to study for NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests).

"No, Accio glove." Malfoy said. Soon Malfoy put the glove on his hand.

"I am sorry my pretty but it has to be done." He murmured to the glove as he walked closer. When he was about an inch away from me he stopped and took a hold of my wrist with the gloved hand.

"Look what you have forced me to resort to. Ruining my perfectly new, most expensive, dragon hide glove with your filth, being a mudblood and all." He said with a revolted look on his perfect face.

_WAIT? PERFECT? SANP OUT OF IT HERMIONE! He is an arrogant, disgusting pureblood. Stop thinking of him like that. He has hated you your whole life._

"Where are we going Malfoy?" I said with a sigh.

"To the entrance hall….." He said waiting for me to catch on. When I didn't say anything he spoke again.

"….To make sure everyone goes to class." I sighed again. I forgot I wasn't going to class and instead roaming the corridors to make sure everyone has gone to class and not skipping. It was going to be one hell of a day. Smirking, Malfoy didn't let go and kept pulling me along behind him. It got me wondering. _Why does he care about school so much? Why is he not tormenting me as much? What is the matter with him?_

We arrived at the Great Hall just as Harry, Ron and Ginny were leaving. Malfoy mumbled incoherently.

"HEY HARRY, RON, GINNY!" I shouted.

"You just had call them over, didn't you?" Malfoy asked rhetorically. As they came closer they all noticed Malfoy's hand in a vice grip around my wrist. Ron and Harry's anger flared up and stormed over with Ginny struggling to get them to stay back and calm down. All of this didn't go unnoticed by Malfoy. He quickly dropped my arm, took a step back and stood up straight. Ginny gave up and came to stand beside me, watching the scene fold out.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Ron said through clenched teeth with his wand out in front of him.

"I didn't do anything to her idiot! Does she look like she has been hurt?" All of the boys look around at Hermione, who with Ginny was standing there, arms crossed, tapping their feet looking flustered and frustrated.

"Bloody hell 'Mione. What are you doing with the bouncy, white ferret?" Ron said, clearly frustrated.

"Ron I don't know if you remember or not but Malfoy **IS HEAD BOY."** I SAID FORCEFULLY.

"But 'Mione, he was holding onto your arm. How can you let him do that?" he asked, pleading.

"Have you heard of Interhouse unity, Ron?" I asked.

"Yeah, but why with Malfoy?" He whined.

"You know I am still here." Malfoy interjected.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron growled.

"Ron!" I stated, shocked. Ron turned to me and his face visibly softened. He took one more look at Malfoy and stormed off.

"I better go see if he's okay." Harry said as he walked away.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

"Well 'Mione, I need to go to class. See ya later." Ginny called over her shoulder.

_Ugh, can they be any more annoying. Get angry for being with Malfoy and then ditch me… UGH! Just look at Malfoy, just standing there looking smug with the trademark Malfoy smirk on his face._

"Look Granger, I know my looks are simply irresistible, but it would probably ruin my….perfect…. reputation to even be within two meters of you." He said.

That did it!

"Petrificus totalus!" I screamed with my wand in between Malfoy's eyes. He went rigid and fell backwards. I knelt down next to him his eyes, glaring, staying on mine as I got closer.

"Do you want to be let go?" I whispered in his ear. He shuddered and nodded with his eyes. I lifted the spell.

"Tarantarangella!" Malfoy shouted at me. I started to tap dance and I couldn't stop.

"Mr. Malfoy! Lift that spell right this instant!" professor McGonagall screeched. Malfoy did so with a sneer.

"50 points from Slytherin for hexing a fellow student." Professor McGonagall stated after she calmed down a little. "Hermione, dear. Are you okay?"

"I am fine professor." I said a little breathlessly.

"Ugh…. Professor, she hexed me too!" Malfoy whined.

"Hermione?" Professor McGonagall looked at me inquiringly.

"Of course not Professor! Why would I even think of such a thing as hexing another student, even if it is Malfoy?" I said with fake shock.

"That's what I thought. 5 points from Slytherin for lying to a teacher." With that Professor McGonagall left. It didn't take rocket science to see Malfoy was fuming._ I could have a little fun with this._

"So Malfoy, 55 points from Slytherin. WOW." I taunted.

"Shut up Mudblood." Malfoy said through gritted teeth. The insult didn't phase me the slightest.

"Whatcha going to do Malfoy?" I taunted again.

"Shut up, NOW Granger." He said forcefully through clenched teeth.

"Or what Malfoy?" I said threatingly.

"You'll regret it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

_Last Chapter:_

_ "So Malfoy, 55 points from Slytherin. WOW." I taunted._

_ "Shut up Mudblood." Malfoy said through gritted teeth. The insult didn't phase me the slightest._

_ "Whatcha going to do Malfoy?" I taunted again._

_ "Shut up, NOW Granger." He said forcefully through clenched teeth._

_ "Or what Malfoy?" I said threatingly._

_ "You'll regret it."_

Chapter 3

"Okay Malfoy. How about we just calm down and think rationally about it." I said backing up.

"What is there to think about, Granger?" He asked, innocently.

"W-w-well I think w-we should uhh, talk a-about t-t-t-this if you, uhh, d-don't w-want to t-t-t-think a-about it?" I stammered, questionably.

"Why, Granger?" He still was pretending to be all innocent. I was afraid. He was walking towards me. Every step, I trembled more. He was, after all, a Death Eater. Whether he wanted to be or not or not, he still knew how to use the unforgivable curses.

"M-M-Malfoy s-step a-away." I trembled. He was so close. I was backed up against the wall and he was about a foot away from me. I couldn't back up any further.

"Why Granger? I am actually quite comfortable." He said calmly. I looked into his eyes. They were like a raging, grey storm. He took another step closer and at this moment I was wishing I could melt into the wall. He took another step closer. He puts his hands on the wall either side of my head. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I changed my mind. I didn't care that it was the arrogant, self-centered Slytherin that I have known and hated all my life, I was just cherishing this moment. I let my eyes flutter shut.

"Are you enjoying this….Hermione?" I was shocked that he actually said my name, but I loved the way it rolled off his tongue. He got even closer. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"See ya later, mudblood."

I opened my eyes and Malfoy was halfway down the corridor.

"Malfoy, we have to patrol together." I screamed as I ran after him.

Draco P.O.V

"See ya later, mudblood." I said as I walked away. There was silence for a little while.

"Malfoy, we have to patrol together." Granger screamed as she ran to catch up with me.

_What were you thinking Draco? A mudblood? A Kiss? Ugh Draco you can't do this. Your father will kill you and her. Draco, you have to stop thinking of her __**and start putting her below you, like before**__._

She eventually caught up, out of breath and flustered.

"Conditions. We don't talk to each other." I said.

"You walk at my pace." Hermione said. _ Wait Hermione? It's Granger. Always will be Granger._

"Whatever." I said coldly with my emotionless mask on. We kept walking down the hall in silence. _Just the way I like it. The only problem is that the mudblood is here with me. It is so much fun to tease her._

"Hey mudblood, how are your boyfriends, Potty and weasel? Two timing are you?' I taunted. I could see her jaw and hands clench.

"I thought you made the rule no talking to each other." She said calmly. _DAMN! I was hoping she wouldn't notice, but her being Granger, she remembers everything._

"I know but it's actually better for me to talk. So, even if its you, filthy mudblood, talk." I said, insulting her again.

"How do you expect me to talk to you when you are insulting and teasing me all the time?" She screamed at me.

"You just did, although I'd prefer the volume level to be a little lower." I said, putting on my famous Malfoy smirk.

"UGH!" She screamed. Then a Tawny Owl came in our direction and landed on her shoulder, holding out its led for her to take the letter off. She did and read the letter with confusion written all over her face again. She then looked up at the ceiling inquiringly. I took that moment to snatch the letter out of her hand and read over it quickly.

'Dear Miss Granger,

I am sorry to say but I am forced to cancel our previous engagement.

Sincerely,

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,

Headmaster.

P.S Mr. Malfoy can you please give Miss Granger her letter back and don't ask questions.'

_UGH! THE OLD COOT'S LOST HIS MIND! How does he know everything?_

Without thought I gave Hermione her letter back.

"Hahaha, Malfoy! Why look so shocked, huh? Hahaha!" Hermione laughed.

_Her laugh is so pretty._

Hermione P.O.V

_Hahaha! Malfoy's face was so funny as he read my letter. I am so glad that Professor Dumbledore is our Headmaster._

We still were walking around the halls, this time the Transfiguration corridor.

"So, Granger. How come you know everything?" Malfoy said, conversationally.

"So you admit that I know everything?' I asked, stopping.

"No, that's not what I meant!" said Malfoy quickly, colouring and panicking. He stopped too.

"Hahaha, but that's what it sounded like." I laughed.

"Tell me what I said then." Malfoy demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, Granger. How come you know everything?" I said, lowering my voice, making a pretty good impression of Malfoy. Apparently that's what he thought too, because all he did was 'hurrumph' and start walking again. I quickly caught up to him again.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Hate being wrong?" I taunted.

"So are you saying that I am incorrect about you being intelligent?" he asked.

"No no, of course not. You are putting words into my mouth." I cried indignantly.

"Well that's what you were implying." Malfoy said, nonchalantly.

"I was not implying that! I was merely asking a question that you wouldn't answer." I cried. _Why does he have to rile me up all the time?_

"Ahh, Granger, you are so fun to rile up sometimes." Malfoy laughed, almost as if he could read my mind.

"UGH! You are insufferable Malfoy!" I voiced.

"And that is why you love me. Tragically, for you, I do not love you back, but you'll get over it Granger." Malfoy said in a dramatic voice.

"UGH!"

"Miss Granger, may I ask why you are screaming in the halls. You disrupted my class." The familiar sneering voice of Professor Snape rang through my ears. I took a quick glance around the dark and dreary stone walls of the dungeons. I got a quick look at Malfoy's smug face. _He knew this was coming!_

"Sorry sir for disrupting your class. Malfoy was getting on my nerves." I replied in forced calm.

"That is no reason to shout Miss Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor for shouting." Professor Snape said, smirking. Only then could I feel the cold drought that always flows through the dungeons.

"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get moving." Professor Snape commanded. At that, Snape swept away, his cloak billowing behind him, to his classroom to traumatize some more Gryffindor 1st years. Malfoy and I started walking again. It was spent in peaceful silence, perfect thinking time, until **HE** saw IT FIT TO BREAK IT.

"My turn now. 10 points from Gryffindor, huh?"

"Well I don't like points being taken off but that's reasonable for Snape." I said, indifferently. Malfoy didn't comment, instead choosing to grumble to himself. We were back up in the Transfiguration corridor heading up to the seventh floor.

"Come on! Can't there be any action in Hogwarts? We are supposed to be looking for kids who all seem to be in class! Like come on! I could be doing something much better with my time!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"What? Like, shagging girls?" I inwardly gasped at my boldness.

"Don't get your hopes up that you will be the next one Granger."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't shag you if it was out of you and Cormac McKlaggan." I said, defiantly.

"Uh! I wouldn't shag you if it was out you and Millicent Bullstrode!" Malfoy yelled.

"I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man, oops I mean ferret, on earth!" I yelled back.

"I wouldn't sleep with you ever. I would kill you so we all would have some peace by knowing that I have gotten rid of you. Then I would be crowned King Draco for getting rid of the insufferable know-it-all, Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger." He finished.

"How dare you! How dare you!" I screeched.

"I dare because I can." He yelled at me.

"You bouncy, white ferret!"

"You bushy-haired, know-it-all!"

"You womanizer!"

"You bookworm!"

"You git!"

"You teacher's pet!"

"You prat!"

"You two-timer!"

"How am I a two-timer?" I screamed.

"What's going on with you Potty and Weasel, huh?" Malfoy yelled.

"I already told you. They are my friends and I am not two-timing. You're not much better, going around shagging girls, getting their hopes up and then letting them crash back down again!" I screeched.

"No! The girls know that I am only going to shag them. Where you don't give some guys the time of day! You're too focused on two-timing Potty and Weasel!" He shouted.

"How dare you! I just said I was not two- timing my friends!" I yelled.

"I dare because I can!" He screamed.

"Is that why you became a Death Eater?" I shouted. He stopped walking and so did I. He looked up and glared menacingly at me.

"You know nothing about that, so stay out of it." He said deadly calm.

"Why should I if you get to tease me about my background and my life and use it to insult me, huh?" I almost shouted.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Malfoy asked through his clenched teeth.

"Oh I heard perfectly well, it's just you seem to have the right to ruin peoples lives yet I cannot even state a fact of yours!" I yelled.

"I am a SLYTHERIN! That's what we do!" He yelled back. We both stood there, breathing heavily. Malfoy suddenly turned and stalked away. I followed a few paces behind. I looked around, trying to wrap my head around things and noticed we were now on the seventh floor. It'd seem that our argument had taken us all the way up here.

"What are you doing up here?" I ran to where I heard Malfoy shout and found him towering over Michael Connelly, a first year in Gryffindor. I pushed Malfoy aside and bent down to Michael's level.

"Hi Michael, I'm Hermione. What class are you supposed to be in?" I asked.

"Come on Granger. He's not five." Malfoy said.

"She's better than you." Michael inputted.

"Not helping Michael." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"It's okay. Ignore him. What class are you in?" I asked kindly.

"Charms, with Professor Flitwick." He answered.

"Then why aren't you there?" I inquired. I heard Malfoy sigh behind me.

"What Malfoy?" I asked exasperated.

"Never mind, keep going." He said.

"I'm not down there because I went to the toilet and the bell rang while I was there and charms is all the way on the other side of the school and I was scared that I was going to get into trouble for being late and so I ran and then he found me." Michael said, finishing by pointing at Malfoy.

"Alright, you have 20 minutes of class left so I will take you down and talk to Professor Flitwick. Does that sound okay?" I asked.

"Oh yes! Thank you Hermione!" Michael cried as he hugged me. He quickly stepped back, his cheeks reddening.

"You're too kind for your own good Granger. You know that? It's going to get you into a whole heap of trouble one day."

**Hi guys. Yeah I haven't updated in forever but when I got only nine or so reviews, I got a bit put off writing so please review and tell people to read and review and I might update quicker!**

**Please remember to read and review!**

**Jodie**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Harry Potter Series

_Last Chapter:_

"_I am not down there because I went to the toilet and the bell rang while I was there and charms is_ _all the way on the other side of the school and I was scared that I was going to get in trouble for being late and so I ran and the he found me." Michael said, finishing by pointing at Malfoy._

"_Alright you have 20 minutes of class left so I will take you down and talk to Professor Flitwick. Does that sound okay?" Hermione asked._

"_Oh yes! Thankyou Hermione!" Michael cried as he hugged Hermione. He quickly stepped back, his cheeks reddening._

"_You're too kind for your own good Granger. You know that? It's going to get you in a whole heap of trouble one day."_

Chapter 4

After finishing with Michael, the bell had rung for next class and if Hermione had been doing classes she would be in Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Her favourite subject and her best subject, even if she exceeds expectations in all of her classes. Hermione and Malfoy walked along the halls while students were bustling about trying to get to class, with Malfoy shouting things like: 'Get to class!' 'Don't make me take points of my own house!', '10 points from Gryffindor!', 'Hurry along now!'.

Eventually everyone got to their classes, still with Malfoy shouting obscenities at them, and they continued walking. They got to the sixth floor when they came across someone again. What a shock Hermione got when she found out who it was.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" She almost screamed. At that Malfoy came straight over, standing menacingly beside her, looking like he was trying to intimidate answers out of the boy.

"Back off Malfoy. I have got this one. I don't need you here." Hermione said. Turning her attention back to Michael, she started to contemplate as to why he was out of class again.

"Umm, lost my way?" He said as a question.

"I don't think that is what happened, funnily enough." Malfoy inputted.

"I thought I told you to go away." Hermione said forcefully.

"But that's not the way I work Granger. I thought you knew that by now. Or is the smartest witch of her age not able to grasp the fact that I do not take orders from her?" He taunted.

"What ever Malfoy." Malfoy looked smug.

"So what are you doing out of class again?" Malfoy asked Michael. Different to this time, Michael didn't cower under Malfoy's gaze and instead stood up for himself.

"I was skipping out on an unimportant lesson to catch up on homework." He said.

"Which lesson?" Hermione asked.

"Divination." Michael said.

"Fair enough." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy!" She yelled.

"What? You can't talk. I distinctly remember that day in our third year." Malfoy smirked. Hermione sighed, defeated. Malfoy helped Michael up and clapped him on the back.

"Go back to Gryffindor Tower before any teachers find you and before we find you again. Next time I won't be so lenient." Hermione said and Michael walked away. Frustrated, she pressed her flushed face to the cold of the stone walls as she tried to calm herself and to gather her thoughts, again. She pushed off the wall and started walking, again, and Malfoy followed behind her, again. Soon she would be able to predict what will happen next (with everything repeating itself), even Trelawney could predict it.

Advanced Transfiguration

*BOOM*

"Mr Finnegan! Can you attempt at least one piece of magic without an explosion?" Professor McGonagall shouted, frazzled from the explosion.

"Sorry Professor." He said with a now blackened face.

"Is it safe to come up now?" Dean Thomas yelled from under the desk.

"Yes, Mr Thomas." Professor McGonagall said. The day wasn't going exactly as planned for her. Seamus was in 7th year and he still can't manage to not blow things up when he attempts a new piece of magic. Although she realised that the first day never goes exactly to plan, she was still frazzled with things when they go wrong.

"Professor! Can you _please_ help? I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong!" Seamus yelled out, after his second explosion in the lesson. Professor McGonagall opened her eyes and watched Seamus as he attempted to transfigure a guitar into a dog. The problem was obvious, while he was concentrating on his wand movement; he was saying the incantation wrong. He kept mixing the words up. Seamus tried again.

"Verto quispiam diversus facio is." And not surprisingly, it didn't work again.

"Mr Finnegan, stop for a minute and learn the incantation. You are mixing the words up. It is _Verto is facio quispiam_ _diversus_ not _Verto quispiam diversus facio is_." The Professor said as she stalked away to help other students. _This day is going to wear me out,_ was her last thought before she had to help someone else with turning a cello into a cow.

The transfiguration Professor had just sat down after she had finished helping everyone. It was times like these when she need her best student to help her.

"Why couldn't Hermione be here?" She whispered to myself.

"MALFOY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IGNORANT GIT ALL THE TIME?" Hermione shouted in the transfiguration corridor.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"I AM NOT AN IGNORANT GIT! I AM A PROUD, SMART AND GOOD-LOOKING GUY WHO YOU DON'T LIKE!" Malfoy yelled back.

Professor McGonagall rushed out into the hallway to see the two head students standing opposite each other in the middle of the hallway with red faces.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall questioned, interrupting the fight.

She looked at her two Head Students, casting a disappointed eye on them. They were supposed to be setting an example to the younger students and were supposed to be supporting house unity but all they seemed to be doing was fighting and creating more frostiness between the already rival houses. Hermione bowed her head, sad that she disappointed her head teacher, her favourite teacher, while Mr Malfoy stood tall, almost challenging his superior.

"Well, Mr Malfoy? Miss Granger? What do you have to say for yourselves?" Professor McGonagall questioned again.

By now the whole of the year seven transfiguration class was in the corridor behind the teacher and a first year defence against the dark arts class had piled out into the corridor to see what was happening.

Hermione pulled her head up and had a look around. There was a mixture of shocked, amused, confused and eager faces all in a sea around Hermione and Malfoy.

"We had a slight misunderstanding Professor." Mr Malfoy said, deciding to speak up.

"A slight misunderstanding?" Professor McGonagall said with a question in her voice.

"Yes Professor. If you don't mind, we need to keep going with our patrol." Mr Malfoy said as he started to walk away.

"No Mr Malfoy. I think you and Miss Granger should follow me. My class, go back into the classroom and you may leave when the bell goes." She said addressing the last part to the year seven transfiguration class. Harry and Ron reluctantly walked back into the classroom with the others.

Malfoy and Hermione followed Professor McGoangall in silence all the way up to Professor Dumbledore's Office.

"Pepper Imps" The stone gargoyle jumped to the side as they walked through.

"Ahhh, Professor McGonagall. What news have you come to tell me about these wonderful, model students?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a mocking smile. Hermione dropped her head lower feeling worse.

"I wouldn't use wonderful or model students in a sentence that includes a Mr Malfoy or a Miss Granger." Said Professor McGonagall, stiffly.

"And why would that be?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I found these students yelling at each other in the corridor when they were supposed to be patrolling the school." Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay, thank you professor. Now, can I please speak to these students alone?" He said more as an order than a question. Professor McGonagall left the office stiffly.

"I….." Malfoy started.

"Don't speak." Dumbledore said, interrupting Malfoy. The twinkle that was there before had disappeared. Dumbledore surveyed Hermione and Malfoy. Body language, face expressions, aurora's, everything. Hermione, shoulders slumped, face sad, head down, tense. Malfoy, Laying back in the chair, relaxed, his face defiant. These two students were completely different in every way possible. Their background, their looks, their priorities, the air about them, their houses, their friends, and that was why Dumbledore made it his priority to get them more alike than Mr Weasley and Miss Weasley.

"I think this rivalry between you two has gone on for long enough. The old prejudices shouldn't apply to anybody anymore. They never should have in the first place but they did. Never in my years at Hogwarts have I seen a rivalry as brutal as this and that is why I have been forced to use this particular punishment. "Dumbledore said very seriously.

"What exactly is this punishment, sir?" Hermione asked somewhat nervously, as she stared into the eyes which hold the key to probably the most brilliant mind, but the strangest one too. Dumbledore stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, closer to Hermione and Malfoy.

"You will find out later today. Now I expect you to leave my office and finish the task you were set, without yelling at each other if you can refrain from it." Dumbledore finished with a smirk and the twinkle back in his eye.

Dinner In The Great Hall

"Hey how did your 'meeting' with Dumbledore go?" Harry asked me with air quotations around meeting.

"It was terrible! He told us that he was going to punish us but didn't tell us what! He said we would be told later in the day and I don't know how much later in the day it can get!" Hermione said in a fluster.

"Gees calm down 'Mione. It can't be that bad, it's Dumbledore we are talking about." Ron said when he finally took a break from his food.

"Ron, I think it's more of the fact that she doesn't know. You know how she likes to know everything." Harry said, cheekily. Hermione glared at Harry.

The evening notices were made and the feast began. Halfway through the meal an owl flew in the window. It first flew to Hermione, then to Malfoy.

Hermione opened her letter. It was blank.

Malfoy opened his letter. It was blank.

"Hermione, what is it about?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened her mouth and spoke, except no words came out. She stopped, cleared her throat and tried again.

"…" No words came out of her mouth. It was like she had lost her voice. Little did they know that Blaise Zabini was having the same problem with Malfoy over at the Slytherin Table.

"Hey what was the letter about?" Blaise asked Malfoy.

"…" Malfoy opened his mouth and he thought he was talking, but no sound was coming out. After enough time trying to get him to repeat the sentence so Blaise could try and lip read, Blaise eventually grabbed the letter off of the table to read what it said.

Harry picked up Hermione's letter to see what it said. It was blank but as he was looking at it, small cursive script formed at the bottom of the page. It read; Albus Dumbledore.

Harry passed the letter back to Hermione, immediately. She read it and her face reddened with anger.

As Blaise was looking at the letter, a small cursive script formed at the bottom of the page. It read; Albus Dumbledore.

Blaise passed the letter back to Malfoy, who had realised that his voice had disappeared.

He read the letter and his face set in anger.

At the same time, Malfoy and Hermione stood up and stormed towards the teachers table and to Professor Dumbledore. When they got there, they both started ranting, but stopped remembering that their voices had gone and that was what they were ranting about.

"That is much better. _Accio Miss Granger's and Mr Malfoy's wands._ Now if you will follow me." Dumbledore said as he stood up. Silently, and with the whole school watching, Malfoy and Hermione followed behind Dumbledore as he left the Great Hall.

They walked until Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of the tapestry with Barnabus the Barmy.

"Wait here." Was all he said before he started pacing back and forth muttering the whole time. After the third time a door appeared of the wall across from the tapestry. When that happened a light bulb turned on in Hermione's head. They were at the Room of Requirement.

Although the Professor didn't say anything, it seemed that both Malfoy and Hermione got the sense that they were to follow them into the room.

Stepping into the room, it was decked in green and gold with a fireplace blazing in the middle of the back wall. The two side walls were covered in bookcases and the front wall was blank. The back wall, either side of the fire place, had the Gryffindor and Slytherin banners. Above the fire place was a Hogwarts banner. A green and gold Persian rug covered the floor and in the middle of the room, in front of the fireplace, there were 2 chintz arm chairs, one gold and one green with a gold and green sofa in the middle. Despite the green and gold everywhere the fire in the dark, gave the room and orange glow to dull the harsh colours.

Hermione didn't notice the two doors in the middle of the bookcases because she was amazed by the amount of books she would be able to read.

"Miss Granger, why don't you have a look at what is behind that door?" Hermione then noticed the door handle in the middle of the bookcase.

She opened the door, but then looked around the room behind her and she couldn't see Malfoy so she guessed that he had gone through another door as well. Looking in front of her, she saw a long stone corridor with no natural light; just fire lit braces every now and then down the corridor. Hermione reached out and grabbed the closest brace and picked it up for light down the corridor. Shivering with cold Hermione started forward down the corridor.

Out in the original room, Dumbledore was smiling. Malfoy had found the door straight away and gone to investigate. Hermione need a little nudge to get her going, but his plan was going great so far. Leaving two notes, one addressed to Hermione and one to Malfoy, he left.

A/N: I thank everyone that did review but over three chapters I only got twelve reviews so I got a bit put out so if you could please review when you read I'd really appreciate it, thanks!

I'd like to say a special thanks to the people that did review:

The Blue Heron, ThereIsAlwaysAnotherMonster, monkeyman626, xxfallblossomsxx, Jazzy273, smartcat, Lostgirl818, Nuisha, Inesita, LovexxxSakuraUchiha, Thank you very much please let me now if there are mistakes, I don't normally pick them up myself.

By the way this is the Latin for the transfiguration incantations:

Latin- _Verto is facio quispiam diversus _English- Transform this to make something different

Latin- _Verto quispiam diversus facio is _English- Transform something different to make this

Jodie


End file.
